Fifty States CATWS
by uruvielnumenesse
Summary: One shot in the fifty states verse. Takes place right after CATWS


"You wait til now to tell me about this!?" Jane shouted furiously as she blindly dodged a bullet...literally.

The Astrophysicist threw herself behind a desk when a shower of bullets hit where she was previously standing. With a racing heart, she didn't dare open her eyes not even when a returning answer of bullets echoed in the room. Jane did, however, flinch when someone slid right into her safety spot. A crack of one eye revealed it to be a very quiet Darcy. A Darcy who so happened to gesture for Jane to be silent while she cocked her gun. Where did she even get a gun?

As tense silence descended on the room, where the unknown assailants were Jane did not know. But before the brunette even had a chance to breathe, her intern/non-human friend crouched and slowly moved away from the desk with her gun facing away from the two women. Seriously, when this is all over Jane is definitely going to get some answers! Scientists always get answers!

"All clear." Darcy said as she returned back to the desk. The state didn't even wait for her boss/friend/human companion to reply before she hauled her up and hurried her out the room.

"Right, so back to the matter. Darcy." Jane said as she hazarded a glance behind her wincing at the damage wrought by those weirdos. Despite feeling utterly calm right now, Jane knew she would be feeling this emotional rollercoaster when she rests. But for now the Astrophysicist had more important things on her mind.

Like, her normally bumbling intern. Who had just claimed to be not human?

"Uh, what are you talking about?" Darcy laughed nervously as they exited the building and into a nondescript car that she called for when she went to clear the rooms. Thank god for Virginia. The state knew she was going to have to send a gift to them when she gets home. But for now, South Dakota was in survival mode and she fully intended to keep her human friend alive.

"What am I talking about?" Jane repeated unimpressed as she entered the unlocked car. She didn't even care when Darcy took the driving seat. "I'm talking about the fact that you just claimed to be immortal!" Jane threw her hands in the air exasperated.

"To be fair," Darcy began as she turned on the engine, "I said I have lived longer than any human you know." The state tried not to wince as Jane leveled a glare in her direction. Her grip tightened on the steering wheel, the state kinda hoped that Jane would let it go. But in reality Jane was like a dog with a bone, unwilling to let go.

"Darcy. Explain." Jane ordered. The young Astrophysicist-because all humans are young compared to the states and nations- had a deep frown etched on her. That alone made Darcy open her mouth and let the verbal vomit fly free.

"Ok so, like, um. You know like what personification is right?" Darcy began hesitantly. The full magnitude of what she was about to reveal hit her. Hopefully, Virginia and America don't get too pissed. Cuz it's not like they had a Statue of Secrecy right? right?

"Yes, Darcy. I know was personification is. I took English like every other American." Jane dismissed. She didn't see why Darcy brought it up. She did however buckle her seat belt, when Darcy freaking gassed it. Narrowly avoiding her head being slammed into the headrest, Jane almost missed the look on Darcy's face.

"Well," Darcy sharply turned the wheel ignoring Jane's squeal, "I'm a personification for the state of South Dakota."

"What?" Jane shrieked wildly, not because of what Darcy said, oh no. It was because Darcy was driving across the lawn of the White House!

"Yeah. I'm the amphomorphic representation of the state of South Dakota." Darcy continued on nervously. The state thought that Jane was freaking out because of what she said not because the storm of Secret Service men surrounding the SUV.

Jane couldn't even reply as she was removed, quite violently, from the sedan. She flinched when she was flipped over and her hands were wrenched behind her.

"Hey! She's with me. Back up, boyo, or I'mma tasing you." Darcy snarled at the men when Jane was rudely removed from her.

The man on top on Jane looked unapologetic even in the face of Darcy's unregulated taser. He was used to working with the temperamental states. He got a promotion when he managed to survive a year without quitting!

"Given the circumstances, extreme caution is being taken to ensure the safety of the president and the 'known associates." He monotonously said.

Darcy reared back before glaring at him and the service men inching away. She stomped over to him and lifted him in the air.

"I _came_ to here to _see dad_. Not the _president_. And _she's_ under my protection so backup." She emphasized by roughly shaking him.

Darcy's claim to being a non-human human was cemented in Jane's brain at that moment. The scientist wasn't sure if Darcy knew what she was doing unconsciously. She had her taser pointed in the direction of the Service men who apparently ran to get someone called "Al" and the head guy in air.

Jane continued to watch her intern/friend/unpaid babysitter treat a grown man like a rag doll from the grass. It was kinda terrifying and entertaining to see a diminutive looking woman freaking out a man who was at the least 6 feet tall. So engrossed, she almost missed the feeling of being lifted herself.

Wuuut? She thought as the back of her sturdy flannel was hauled up. Jane felt like a kitten when she was turned to see a blond haired guy with glasses. Yet, she also felt a swell of emotions rise in her chest. And she was kinda craving burgers. Was this that Al guy?

"You ok, Doc?" Blond guy asked in concern. Jane nodded and she kinda felt like she needed to salute this guy but she didn't...barely.

"Mkay. Excuse me for a sec." With that he placed her back on her feet and strode confidently towards Darcy/South Dakota and Man in Black #1.

"She isn't some Hydra! I don't care if it's protocol, leave her out of this so help me-" Darcy continued to threaten, her hand gripped so hard. Her eyes narrowed when MIB #1 tried to justify Jane's treatment and ever so slightly she started to raise her taser to the guy's chest.

Only to stop when a man's hand clamped down on her wrist. Verbally ready to eviscerate the person stupid enough to bother a state, she turned and bared her teeth….

"Heeeey~~ leave Johnny alone, Darcy." Dad? No not dad, Darcy decided when she saw his intense expression, America. America said pleasantly. He squeezed his hand when Darcy didn't immediately drop MiB #1, Johnny.

Darcy twitched in pain but didn't drop him just yet.

"He was manhandling my friend, America." Darcy gritted out. She could take being roughhoused, she was kinda immortal, but Jane? Sweet, squishy, all too human Jane? Un-freaking-acceptable.

Darcy did let go when America, not dad or Alfred, forced his hand down. MiB Johnny fell to the floor and scrambled away quietly. After all, he knew the protocol when encountering more than one state/nation. He didn't give an apology to Jane only nodded his head at her before making a strategic retreat.

"He's human, S. You can't treat him like you would treat North." America, no the hard eyes were gone, mildly chided as if he didn't just force his daughter/state to drop a 200lb man.

"Jane's human and he shoulda known." Darcy dismissively said. "'Sides, she was with me. There wasn't a need for her to be taken."

Despite the rules of staying in your own state, anytime a state came to D.C with a human, they didn't have to be vetted. After all, having a state on your side should be proof enough. Which confused Darcy. Jane should've being able to enter in no problem.

Sensing her confusion, Alfred sighed. His day had already been busy enough without bailing out South Dakota. Fucking Hydra.

"There's been a situation." He started as he ran his hand through his golden locks. "Hydra's back."

His eyes flashed as he recalled various times he, personally, encountered that evil organization. It's been decades and now? All of a sudden they're back? Thank God that Captain Roger's revealed them.

Darcy gaped but allowed herself to be corralled towards Jane. She didn't even protest America's order to be on lockdown in the White House. It wasn't the first time he's done that, and unfortunately it won't be the last. In war times, any state caught out of their state was to be on hidden safely until such a time that they can be escorted back to their domain. And Darcy made no mistake, America took Hydra as enemy so powerful that they were now at war.


End file.
